


Stood Up

by TentativeTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Stood Up, Top Eren Yeager, blind dates, fancy restaurant dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentativeTitan/pseuds/TentativeTitan
Summary: Eren has been stood up by his blind date. Coincidentally, it seems like his acquaintance Levi has been stood up as well.It's not so bad, they'll just have a nice evening together.Funny how their mutual friend, Hanji is the one who set them both up.





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I started something a while ago but I took it too seriously and gave up  
Which defeated the purpose of this account, so please enjoy this quick little blind date/smut fic!  
(That still took me two days to write but lets pretend it didn't :P )

Eren stared at his water glass as he twisted it slowly on the table. His blind date was almost two hours late, there was no denying it any longer; he had been stood up.

It’s not like he had been overly interested in the date to begin with, a co-worker friend had set him up with a “Nice girl from her building.” Eren had only agreed because he couldn’t remember the last timehe had spent a Friday night with another person. Too bad the most intimate interaction he had had the entire night was when he waved at an acquaintance who walked in and was seated a few tables away.

Eren looked over at him again, looks like Levi had been stood up as well. At least by the bored expression on his face as he poked at the tablecloth with his fork... though he could have been having a thrilling time, his face always looked like that didn’t it? He had met Levi a few times; usually when  Han ji was having a party and Levi always looked utterly bored. Though Eren had realized that that was just Levi’s face and he was actually pretty welcoming when engaged in conversation.

Levi looked up and caught Eren’s eye; giving Eren an eye roll and a small smirk. He had definitely been stood up as well. 

Enough was enough, if neither of their dates were coming tonight, then they would have a nice evening without them. Standing up from his table he made his way over to Levi.

“Is this seat taken?” Eren asked with a smile.

“Apparently not,” Levi scoffed, “Go ahead.”

“Thanks. You get stood up too?” Eren asked, scooting his seat in closer to the table.

“Seems like it. You want to order? I’m fucking starving,” Levi said, opening the menu.

“You sound torn up about it,” Eren laughed, grabbing the other menu.

“It’s my own fault for agreeing to go on a blind date,” Levi said.

“I hear  ya ,” Eren said, just as the waiter came over to take their order.

“I’ll have the Steak Oscar, rare, with twice baked potato, Tuna Tartare to start, and another bread bun for the table,” Levi said immediately, passing his menu to the waiter.

“I’ll have the Steak and Cajun Shrimp, medium rare, garlic mashed potatoes, and the Mushroom Neptune to start,” Eren followed, giving his menu and turning his attention toward Levi once more.

“You can eat, huh?” He chuckled.

“I told you I was starving,” Levi shrugged, “I got the tuna for us both by the way.”

“I  figured, I got the Mushroom for the table too.  Whatever we don’t eat we can pack up and take home,” Eren said.

“Says you, I’m eating it all,” Levi said, sipping his water. Eren laughed, eying Levi up and down. He was cuter than Eren remembered.

“How do you stay so small?” He asked.

“I don’t eat like this often, but I also have a ridiculous metabolism and run regularly. Can barely keep weight on when I try,” Levi explained.

“I know some girls that would kill you for that,” Eren grinned.

“I do too,” Levi said rolling his eyes, “What about you? How do you keep your physique?”

“I also run actually, and work out semi regularly,” Eren said.

“Looks like it,” Levi smirked and Eren felt himself blush.

“Thanks, maybe we can go running together sometime,” Eren suggested.

“Sure,” Levi said, his eyes lighting up when the new bread roll was laid on the table before them.

“The food here is delicious, isn’t it?” Eren said, puttering his section of the bun and taking a bite.

“So good. Expensive though, I only agreed to the date because  Han ji offered to pay half of it,” Levi said.

“Hey,  they didn’t offer to pay for mine!” Eren laughed.

“Don’t you work at the same Fortune 500 company  they do ?” Levi scoffed.

“I’m joking,” Eren laughed, “So what do you do Levi?”

“Massage Therapist by trade. I work at the Rose Spa , downtown.” Levi said.

“Oh! I’ve never  been there but I hear it’s amazing ,” Eren said.

“ T he pay is shit , but I like it. I mostly do massages but I help with some other sessions as well, ” Levi explained.

“ It’s great when you get to do something you like, even if the pay sucks.  You’ll just have to marry rich then I suppose,” Eren laughed.

“That’s the plan!” Levi smirked, lifting his glass to Eren  as a  cheers, before taking a sip. Eren wasn’t sure if he was joking or not, but the way his eye sparkled when he gave Eren that look, Eren didn’t care if he was or not.

“So, what was your date supposed to be like?” Levi asked.

“I’m not sure, some girl from  Han ji ’s building. Supposedly a  ‘ short cutie ’ ,” Eren said with quoting hand gestures.

“That narrows it down,” Levi said, taking another bite of bread just as the appetizers came out.

“Historia something,” Eren offered, popping a stuffed mushroom in his mouth.

“ Ohhh , yeah I know who that is. She is cute and I actually look tall next to her. I’m  sorry she bailed,” Levi said.

“Nah it’s okay,  I’m having a pretty great time anyway ,” Eren  said, grinning as a light blush dusted Levi’s cheeks, “Wh o was your date ?”

“Some guy from  Han ji ’s work,  Bertholdt ?  Maybe? Tall, dark, and handsome apparently. ” Levi explained.

“Oh !” Eren exclaimed, he hadn’t been expecting  Levi’s date to be a guy, though he’d be lying if he said he was disappointed by it. “I know him, he’s incredibly tall and pretty cute,” he added.

“You took that well,” Levi said, a hint of relief in his eyes.

“Took what well?” Eren asked.

“Most straight guys get awkward when I tell them I’m gay,” Levi explained, eyes falling down to the table and picking at the appetizer.

“Ah yeah, they do that to me too,” Eren said, smiling as Levi looked at him with a confused look, “I’m actually Bi.”

“Oh, well that’s good. I’ve been having a nice time with you, I’d hate for sexuality to make things weird,” Levi smiled before finally taking a bite of his Tuna Tartare.

“ Oh my god, t aste this, it’s delicious,” Levi said, holding a spoonful up to Eren’s mouth.

“Oh my god,” Eren moaned as he tasted it,  the tuna and avocado so much better than he even thought it would be .

“Right??” Levi said through another bite, “Don’t watch me while I eat,” he laughed in embarrassment and covering his mouth as he chewed.

“Why? You look so cute,” Eren chuckled, his smile widening when Levi shot him a dangerous glare.

Levi was incredibly cute, especially since it seemed like he tried his best not to be. Eren liked Levi’s mannerisms and the way he covered his mouth as he chewed. Most of all, Eren liked the sound of Levi’s laugh, it wasn’t something that he heard very often but it was like angelic music to his ears. He loved discovering this side of the smaller man, he had had no idea during the few short times he had interacted with Levi in the past, that Levi could be so expressive. At a glance, Levi seemed cold and emotionless, but now that he was close; he could see all the feeling and emotion in Levi’s eyes.

He couldn’t imagine having a better time with Historia, not to mention Levi would probably eat Bert alive. While he was a great guy, the giant was much too meek for Levi’s strong personality and harsh glares. Eren considered himself lucky that neither of their dates had shown up, otherwise he wouldn’t be getting to know Levi like this.

...wait

Hanji arranged both of their dates. They were the same time, in the same restaurant, and both of them didn’t show up. Not to mention Hanji brought Levi up nearly every time Eren spoke to them. Was this the plan all along? Was Hanji trying to set Eren and Levi up together? Why would they go through all of this to do it? Couldn’t they have just set the date up with the two of them?

Maybe Levi wasn’t into Eren. Perhaps he had refused being set up with Eren and that’s why Hanji had organized it this way. If that was the case, then Eren definitely didn’t want to bring it to Levi’s attention. He was having much too good of a time to have it end now on a sour note. Hopefully Levi was feeling the same way.

“You know, I’m having a really great time, I’m kind of glad our dates didn’t show up,” Eren smiled, trying to feel Levi out. His heart raced happily when Levi smiled.

“I am too,” He said, leaning back as their entrees were placed on the table in front of them.

“Fuck, that looks amazing, but I think I’m too full from the appetizers to eat it,” Levi said.

“I think I am too,” Eren laughed, “How about we pack this up and go get a cup of coffee somewhere more relaxing?”

“That sounds really good,” Levi said, the soft look in his eyes making him look even more beautiful in the dim light.

Eren waved the waiter over, requesting their dinners to be boxed up and the bill to be brought to the table. He loved the blush that crossed Levi’s face when Eren paid for them both and they made their way out of the restaurant.

“My apartment is only two blocks away, we can throw these in my refrigerator and go to the coffee shop down the street,” Levi suggested.

“That’s a great idea,” Eren smiled, holding the door for Levi before they began walking toward Levi’s apartment.

Levi’s apartment building was small and a little run down, they had to climb a few flights of stairs to get there ; but one inside it was clean, cozy, and comfortable.  Eren really liked it, he could imagine getting to know Levi much better in this atmosphere.

“It’s shitty, but it could be worse,” Levi said, popping the boxes into the fridge.

“Not at all! I love it!” Eren said, looking around at the pictures on the wall.

“Oh yeah, I bet it’s just as classy as your penthouse, wanna trade?” Levi rolled his eyes.

“I don’t live in a penthouse,” Eren laughed, “It’s a little bigger than this, but not nearly as cozy; You’re welcome to come see it some time.”

“That would be nice,” Levi said, taking a step toward Eren and the picture he was looking at, “That’s my mom.”

“She’s beautiful,” Eren said, eyes roaming over the petite woman with long black hair and grey eyes holding a toddler size Levi, “You look just like her.”

“Thanks,” Levi said smiling softly, “She died when I was six.”

“I’m so sorry,” Eren said, eyes meeting Levi’s as they both stared for a quiet moment.

“It’s okay,” Levi said, finally breaking the contact and looking away almost bashfully, “I almost hate to go out again... you know, I have instant coffee in the cupboard...” Levi suggested.

“That sounds perfect,” Eren smiled.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll boil the kettle,” Levi said.

Eren nodded and looked around the room a little more while Levi prepared the coffee. The décor was minimal, but Eren liked what Levi had done with the place. He especially liked the tea cup shaped throw pillow and cat coasters on the coffee table. When he sat on the  couch he found a picture of Levi with Hanji and their blond friend, Erwin; who Eren had almost met at one of Hanji’s parties. The three of them dressed in high school graduation robes and smiling happily with arms around each other. It was very sweet, Eren had a similar picture of himself, Armin and Mikasa in his own apartment.

“Here’s your shitty coffee,” Levi smiled, handing Eren a mug and carefully sitting down beside him.

“Thanks,” Eren smiled, taking a sip.

“So, what made you decide want to work in pharmaceuticals?” Levi asked.

“My dad was a doctor, I kind of wanted to do something like that but a regular doctor wasn’t really my thing, so I decided to go into the research part of it,” Eren explained.

“Not bad. You must be ridiculously smart to have gotten such a good job at a young age,” Levi said.

“There were some connections involved, but I work hard at everything I do,” Eren said.

“You seem that type,” Levi smiled, “Hell, you’ve even worked hard tonight and it wasn’t even a date.”

“Actually, I don’t feel like I worked hard at all tonight. Spending time with you is incredibly easy,” Eren smiled flirtatiously.

“You calling me easy?” Levi glared playfully.

“Not at all, more like delightful,” Eren countered, smile widening as Levi blushed as he continued to glare and bumped  Eren’s shoulder gently with his own.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” He said, laying his coffee down on the table.

“I’ve said it already, but I’m having a really great time tonight,” Eren said, laying down his mug on the table as well and turning toward Levi.

“Do you think our dates didn’t show up on purpose?” Levi asked quietly, staring into Eren’s eyes.

“I had suspected,” Eren said, feeling himself leaning in slowly.

“You don’t mind that we were tricked into dating each other?” Levi asked shyly.

“Nah. I would have still accepted if Hanji had set us up initially,” Eren said.

“They tried before, but I didn’t think you’d be into it so I always refused,” Levi admitted.

“Are you telling me we could have been doing this all along?” Eren chuckled.

“What can I say; I may seem like a cold hearted bitch, but I’m actually just a shy bitch,” Levi laughed.

“I never thought you were a bitch I didn’t realize you were shy either. Kind of makes you even more adorable that I already thought,” Eren said, he had never seen Levi’s face turn quite so red.

“Well I am... so you’re going to have to make the first move,” Levi said, not meeting Eren’s eyes.

“That, I can handle,” Eren said softly before hooking Levi’s chin with his finger and turning his face toward him.

Eren smiled as Levi’s eyes fluttered closed, his long black eyelashes fanning over his beautiful pale skin and his lips puckering slightly in anticipation. Eren pressed his lips to Levi’s gently, his soft, thin lips feeling perfect against his own. 

He had thought about kissing Levi before; even without knowing the other man very well, he was still undeniably beautiful, Eren would have been insane not to notice.  Actually kissing him was completely different and much better than he could have imagined. 

Eren moaned as Levi’s arms slowly moved around his neck, pulling Eren closer and deepening the kiss. Eren’s hands found Levi’s tiny hips and pulled him onto his lap. Levi was small, though how small sometimes went unnoticed with his big –albeit quiet—personality. It almost came to a surprise to Eren as he held the man in his arms, just how tiny he was; how perfect he felt as their bodies moved together slowly.

“You’re a good kisser,” Levi whispered when they finally came up for  air .

“I could say the same about you,” Eren smiled.

“If I were to... invite you into the bedroom... what would you think of me?” Levi whispered.

“Since you’re asking me, I would think it’s not something you usually do so soon,” Eren said, watching as Levi shook his head lightly in bashful agreement, “but you feel the same connection that I do.”

“I do,” Levi confirmed and Eren pulled him into another passionate kiss.

“Then lead the way,” Eren whispered. Taking Levi’s hand as the older man lead him toward the bedroom.

Once inside, Eren attacked Levi’s lips once more, pushing the man back onto the bed and crawling on top of him; his tongue roaming his mouth as his hands learned every inch of his body. Levi moaned while his fingers worked the buttons of  Eren’s shirt and pushing it off of his shoulders.

“Condoms and lube?” Eren asked, standing up only to pull the rest of his clothes off, devouring Levi with his eyes as the other man rid himself of his own clothing. 

“In the drawer,” Levi said, his eyes burning into Eren as he lay back against the pillows in nothing more than a tight pair of black briefs. Eren nearly salivating at the image as he rummaged through the drawer and climbed on top of Levi’s legs to kiss him again.

“You’re gorgeous,” He said, lips trailing down Levi’s body. Over the smooth bumps of his pecks, the hard ridges of his abs, and sucking a dark mark into Levi’s jutting hip.

“I’m nothing compared to you,” Levi whispered, his fingers tangling in Eren’s hair, pulling out the band so the long brown tresses fell around Eren’s face.

“We’ll have to agree to disagree on this one,” Eren grinned, hooking his fingers in the  waistband of Levi’s briefs and pulling them down slowly.

Even Levi’s cock was beautiful. Small in comparison to Eren’s own, but perfectly proportioned to Levi’s petite body; curving slightly and leaking against Levi’s creamy, flat stomach. Popping the cap off of the bottle of lube and coating his fingers, Eren ran his tongue slowly up Levi’s length as his slippery finger circled Levi’s entrance. Levi moaned loudly, his fingers finding Eren’s hair once more and pulling hard before letting go quickly and gripping the sheets instead.

“You can pull my hair, I don’t mind, I like it actually.” Eren grinned, watching as  Levi’s face flushed even more and his hands returned to Eren’s hair.

Eren returned to his previous task, circling his mouth over Levi’s cock and sucking hard as his fingers slipped inside  Levi’s entrance to stretch him. Levi was perfect in every way; his taste, his smell, the way his body reacted to Eren’s touch, and especially the noises that fell from his lips.

Eren could tell that Levi was trying to keep the noises to a minimum, likely embarrassed by the sound. Eren could tell him that they were beautiful, that he wanted to hear them as Levi let go; but in this moment he’d much rather draw them out himself. 

He swirled his tongue around the head of Levi’s cock and crooked his fingers inside of him, searching for that one spot he knew would drive Levi wild. The scream that ripped through Levi’s throat when he found it, was the filthiest thing Eren had ever heard and he would stop at nothing to hear it again.

“Eren. Eren! Stop, please,” Levi whined, tears streaming down his face. Eren removed his fingers quickly and moved up to cradle Levi in his arms.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Levi said before Eren could ask, “I just need you inside me.”

“I can do that,” Eren smiled, pulling Levi into a deep kiss before sitting up to roll the condom on. His chest swelling with pride from the wide eye look on Levi’s face as he stared. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Levi breathed, opening his legs wide enough for Eren to see the shine of his stretched and waiting hole.

“You are by far, the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Eren said, coating his aching erection with another layer of lube before lining himself up. Levi’s legs wrapped around Eren’s wait tightly, guiding him in as the petite man moaned quietly.

“Don’t be afraid of your voice,” Eren whispered as he bottomed out; their bodies flush together and staring into  each other's eyes before Eren smoothed Levi’s hair from his face and kissing him gently.

Levi nodded, pulling Eren back to continue the kiss while Eren began to move inside of him. Levi’s body felt amazing around Eren’s cock; tight, warm, and absolutely perfect. Eren love the way Levi trembled; cries and whimpers falling from his lips with each thrust. There was no way Eren would last long with this magnificent creature beneath him; especially not with the way Levi’s arms wrapped  chokingly tight around his neck, or the desperate way he tried to kiss him but unable to stop the O shape of his mouth from the pleasure Eren gave him.

Eren wrapped an arm around Levi’s back and sitting them both up; swallowing Levi’s screams as he slammed into his prostate at the new angle. It wasn’t an exaggeration for Eren to say it was the best sex of Eren’s life, he wished it would go on forever; though he would settle for doing it again... and again, constantly until the day he died.

With one arm around Levi’s back and the other reaching for his neglected cock; stroking firmly as Levi bounced himself on Eren’s dick with abandon. His head thrown back and fingernails digging into Eren’s shoulders as he screamed through his orgasm; white streaks of cum painting their stomachs. It took Eren barely a moment to finish as Levi’s body spasmed and tightened around him, his vision bursting white as the intense orgasm overtook him.

“Holy fuck,” Eren moaned as his sight cleared, smiling at the butterfly kisses Levi left over his face as they both came down from their orgasms.

“It was amazing,” Levi whispered.

Eren held Levi secure in his arms as he lay them both down on the bed; staring into  each others eyes for a long moment. Levi’s head lay on Eren’s arm while he cuddled into his body, fitting perfectly. “Would it be bold of me to ask if we could do that again sometime?” Eren asked.

“We better,” Levi laughed, pulling Eren down for yet another kiss. Eren didn’t mind, he couldn’t get enough of Levi’s lips. 

It was hard to pull himself away long enough to clean up –fortunately he didn’t have to separate himself as Levi struggled to get up and follow him to the bathroom. Eren loved the way Levi glared when he picked him up to carry him to their destination.

“I can walk on my own,” Levi grumbled, though he seemed comfortable with his head laying against Eren’s shoulder.

“Okay Bambi,” Eren laughed, kissing his forehead.

They took a shower together, washing off the sweat and fluids –not before creating a couple more in the shower—and Eren helped Levi change the sheets on the bed. He didn’t want to leave; it had been an incredible evening and he wasn’t ready for it to end. Though while he had learned Levi’s body over fairly well and they had both expressed their desire to do it again, Eren didn’t know how Levi felt about a sleepover. 

Eren’s heart pounded while Levi stood by the finished bed, looking nervous; it could go either way. Relief filled him as Levi finally looked him in the eye with a deep blush, “Would you... maybe... like to stay over?” he asked.

“I would love to,” Eren smiled, walking over and pulling Levi into his arms; loving the way Levi’s body melted into his with obvious relief. With one more kiss they slipped under the covers and fell asleep in each other’s  arms .

Sleeping beside Levi was as amazing as sleeping with him, Eren woke the next morning feeling absolutely refreshed and happier than he had been in a very long time.

“Hey,” Eren whispered, kissing Levi’s shoulder as beautiful gray eyes turned toward him.

“Hi,” he smiled, brushing stray hairs from Eren’s face.

“How are you feeling?” Eren asked.

“Perfect,” Levi hummed, pulling Eren down for a morning kiss before a loud bang interrupted the mood.

“Levi!!” Hanji’s voice rang through the small apartment with barely enough time for Eren to throw the sheet securely over them both before they  burst into the bedroom.

“How was your date??” They shouted, eyes widening and a manic grin spreading over their face. “Very well I see.”

“Fuck off Hanji,” Levi growled.

“Fine, fine, I’ll leave you two alone for now. But I expect details later!” They laughed, ducking out of the room as Levi threw a pillow.

“Aww, you’re not that  mad, are you?” Eren laughed, pulling the pillow-less Levi to lay on his chest.

“Nah, I’m pretty happy about it, actually,” Levi smiled.

“You’re Welcome!!” Hanji said, poking their head back into the room with wild grin, only to have Eren’s pillow thrown at them before the two men laughed together and leaned in for one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me smile


End file.
